The invention relates to an adjustment device for vehicle seats, in particular for power driven wheelchairs or rehabilitation vehicles, comprising at least one mounting plate and one bearing plate with a lifting device, which comprises at least one scissor fitting.
Vehicles of different types, models and constructions are known for passenger transportation, as construction machines and for agricultural purposes. In addition, there are power driven wheelchairs or rehabilitation vehicles, which are sometimes intended for the reception of considerable weights. Insofar as e.g. construction vehicles or agricultural vehicles, such as tractors, are used in mountainous parts, they feature seat equipment that allows for a horizontal position by means of pneumatic adjusting cylinders. This provision eases the work.
With power driven wheelchairs or other vehicles used for the transport of people with special needs, on an individual basis, it is possible that an adjustment of the seat becomes necessary even on flat routes. This may be the case with physical anomalies or conditions that require a tilting of the seat or the adjustment of a particular angle of inclination for the necessary relief or work to be done. Typical conditions with a particular threat of decubitus ulcers, e.g., are spinal cord injuries, such as quadriplegia, ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis), MS (multiple sclerosis), myopathies, neurologic conditions and craniocerebral injuries. By means of an adjustment device for these people relief can be at least partially be achieved.
An adjustment device intended for a power driven wheelchair has to fulfill certain requirements. On the one hand, the overall height must not exceed a certain measurement, since a barrier-free access, e.g. to the vehicle, is no longer guaranteed, and on the other hand, power driven wheelchairs must not exceed a certain height, since often tables are needed for working or for private business, people need to be able to place their wheelchairs in front of or under said table. Therefore, there is an requirement, that power driven wheelchairs or rehabilitation vehicles can take different positions as well as fulfilling the previously mentioned basic conditions.